Tego nigdy ci nie wyznam
by jagoda12211221
Summary: Czas: od śmierci Sherlocka; Miejsce: tu i tam - Pałac Myśli i papier pod dłonią Johna; To, co siedzi w głowie detektywa i odczucia lekarza przelane na papier; Możliwa kontynuacja w narracji trzecioosobowej, która nadeszła :)
1. Część I

**Część pierwsza **- Tego nigdy ci nie powiem

* * *

><p>Sherlock po swej fałszywej śmierci podróżuje i pracuje nad różnymi sprawami, czyli z rozmów Sherlocka z Johnem z Pałacu Myśli.<p>

* * *

><p>Co ważne do tekstu? Wszystko dzieje się w Mind Palace, oprócz tekstu pogrubionego. Te słowa uciekają Sherlockowi do realu.<p>

* * *

><p>- Widziałem cię dzisiaj na cmentarzu. Nigdy nie byłeś taki…<p>

- Bez mnie będzie ci lepiej, naprawdę. Nikt ci nie zepsuje randki, nie nabrudzi w kuchni, nie wyje tego, co miało być na śniadanie. Nie będziesz chodził do pracy głodny i niewyspany. Nikt cię nie zawiedzie. Nie zapomni kupić mleka i fasoli, choć obiecał.

- Nareszcie nie będziesz znajdował kawałków trupów w lodówce i nie będziesz musiał sprawdzać czy jedzenie nie jest przypadkiem zatrute. Nie będziesz się martwił i …

- No i znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę. Ładną, zwykłą i nudną. Będziesz szczęśliwy. Będziecie mieć psa. Jakiegoś większego mieszańca, o czarnej kudłatej sierści. Nazwiesz go Sherlock, bo jesteś sentymentalny. Będzie ci gryzł kapcie.

- Raz w roku przyniesiesz wiązankę na tamten pusty grób, choć możliwe, że będę pochowany gdzie indziej. Albo moje ciało będzie leżało zamarznięte na zboczu gór. Czasem wpadniesz do Gary `ego Lestrade i rozwiążesz jakąś sprawę. Bo nie jesteś takim idiotą jak inni.

- Proszę cię, przestań być smutny. Jestem tylko socjopatą, z którym mieszkałeś półtora roku. Za dwa lata nie będziesz mnie już dokładnie pamiętać. Za cztery, jedyny Sherlock dla ciebie to będzie ten pies. Przestań się snuć za mną po pałacu, z tym karcącym wyrazem twarzy.

- Bez mnie będzie ci lepiej. Wiem to, bo jestem Sherlockiem Holmesem.

* * *

><p>- Podaj mi telefon.<p>

- W kieszeni spodni.

- Nie rób takiej miny, przecież widzisz, że jestem zajęty. Gonię przestępcę.

- Ach, nie ma cię tu. To sam napiszę do policji. Nie potrzebuję cię.

- Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć.

- Bo dam się postrzelić.

- Nie przyjdziesz, bo myślisz, że nie żyję.

- No i dobra, obrażaj się.

- Nie mam czasu na twoje fochy, John. Jest sprawa.

* * *

><p>- Ostatnio irytujesz mnie coraz bardziej. Wcale mi nie pomagasz. Powinieneś podać mi ten długopis sam, a nie wysługiwać się tym Azjatą.<p>

- Radzę sobie bez ciebie. Szajka Moriarty`ego się rozpada. A ja znam dwadzieścia nowych trucizn.

- A, po co mi odtrutki?

- Dobrze, tego nie wziąłem pod uwagę... Przestań robić miny i opowiedz mi coś.

- Jak tam w przychodni? A może zmieniłeś pracę? Napisałbym do Mycrofta, ale będzie się ze mnie wyśmiewał. Denerwuje mnie.

- Nie, nie mogę się odzywać do moich kontaktów z Anglii. Co pokazujesz? Ach, bezdomni. Chociaż nie wiem, czy mi pomogą. Nie ma im, jak to kiedyś ująłeś, myć pleców. Chyba, że przejąłeś po mnie ich. Ale wtedy napisałbyś coś na blogu.

- Czemu nie aktualizujesz go? Masz może nowego. Hm, dr. John H. Watson – detektyw – konsultant?

- Nie, nic takiego nie znalazłem w sieci. Ale wszedłem na twój e-mail…

* * *

><p>- Wiem, nie powinienem tego jeść. Ale ci kazałeś mi, obiecałem, że będę jeść minimum raz dziennie. Co miałem zrobić. Znowu byś się boczył. Tak jak teraz.<p>

- Oczywiście, że to twoja wina. Powinieneś mi coś ugotować, najlepiej tego swojego kurczaka z ryżem…

- John, umieram. Niedobrze mi. Daj mi tabletkę albo lepiej jakiś zastrzyk. Nic dzisiaj nie wezmę do ust.

- Boli mnie brzuch. Jesteś lekarzem, powinieneś mi pomóc. John…, nienawidzę tak się czuć i... Zrób coś.

* * *

><p>- Gdzie jest trop, John? Gdzie? Zawsze byłeś dobry w szukaniu śladów tych zwykłych przestępców. Znajdowałeś poste rzeczy, a ja te bardziej subtelne. Byliśmy dobrą parą. Um.., to znaczy partnerami. W pracy.<p>

- Chociaż też robiłeś dobrą kawę. Napiłbym się.

* * *

><p>- John, tu w Indiach jest tak okropnie gorąco. A przecież to późna jesień. Po prostu koszmarnie.<p>

- Tobie by się spodobało. W Anglii zawsze chodziłeś w tych beznadziejnych swetrach. Przyzwyczaiłeś się do wysokich temperatur w Afganistanie. Tu było by ci lepiej. Chociaż jest duszno. Obrzydliwie duszno i parno.

- Zatrzymałem się u niejakiego Bakera. To Anglik, choć ma żonę z stąd. Nie jest zbyt głupi, ale nie dorównuje mi ani w połowie. Ma sługę. Sudhira. Nie podoba mi się on.

- Jesteś naiwny, John. Ten Hindus coś knuje. Ukradł mi moją amfe… nieważne. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Przestań John. Nie patrz tak, nie krzycz.

* * *

><p>- Otruł mnie. Ten Hindus mnie otruł. Mówiłem ci.<p>

- **To ludzie Moriarty`ego.**

-** Uciekaj, John. Dopadną cię. Tak jak mnie.**

- Moriarty, pokonał mnie, choć umarł.

- Wody John, daj mi pić. Hindus jest sprytny…

- **Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłem.**

- Ja cię…

- **…potrzebuję jak zagadek. Jesteś moim… Ko…**

(Christopher Baker patrzył jak jego gość powoli umiera, bredząc o przyjacielu)

* * *

><p>- Żyję. Cieszysz się.<p>

- Pewnie sam spiskowałeś z tym hindusem.

- NIE, NIE BIORĘ! Zadowolony?

- Przepraszam, nie będę brał. Nie ma to już żadnego sensu.

- Co powiesz, na to, co powiedziałem? Tylko nie wygadaj się. Szczególnie przed samym sobą. I Mycroftem.

* * *

><p>- Zmieniłeś hasło. Swojego e-maila. Masz lepsze, bo nie wiem, jakie. Może imię jakiejś nowej dziewczyny?<p>

- Nie. Nie zrobiłbyś tego. Mycroft odgadłby je od razu. Dlatego pewnie zmieniłeś. Włamywał się, tak jak ja. Mu też się włamuje.

- Mycroft zmienia hasło średnio raz na tydzień. Ale odgaduję. Same nudy ma na poczcie. Jakieś wybory, polityka, plany wojskowe… padłbym na jego miejscu po tygodniu. Jego e-mail jest bardziej niebezpieczny niż syreny.

- Wysłałem ci maila z psem. Widziałeś go już? Raczej nie. W Anglii jest teraz trzecia trzydzieści pięć. Pewnie śpisz. Sam czy masz kogoś?

- Pies jest czarny i kudłaty. Na pewno nieznośny. Bo takie są psy. Ale ma się do nich sentymenty.

- Miałem kiedyś psa. Nazwałem go Rudobrody. To był mój jedyny przyjaciel. Do czasów czaszki… i ciebie. Nigdy ci o nim nie mówiłem.

- Był dobrym psem. Naprawdę. Zawsze mnie bronił, jak byłem mały. Bawiliśmy się w piratów. Mycroft mówił wtedy, że jestem idiotą. Tak naprawdę to zazdrościł mi, bo Rudobrody go nie lubił.

- Uśpili go. Bo pogryzł sąsiada. I Mycrofta. Sąsiad był zły.

- Czemu? Nie wiem, wykasowałem.

- Mycroft chciał odciągnąć Rudobrodego i złapał go za ogon. Choć wiedział, że Rudobrody naprawdę tego nie lubi.

- Uśpili go. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę Mycroftowi.

- Tak, dlatego go nie lubię, chociaż to nie jedyny powód.

- Nie, Nie płaczę John! Też wymyśliłeś. Nie jestem dzieckiem. To było dawno temu.

- Mam go nadal. W Pałacu. Tak jak ciebie. Jest piętro niżej. Choć, pokarzę ci go. Polubicie się. To naprawdę dobry pies.

- Za chwilę dziewiąta rano, jak mam iść spać?

- Wiem, wiem. Całą noc ci marudzę. Dobra, zdrzemnę się, ale choć. Porzucamy patyk Rudobrodemu. Ucieszy się.

* * *

><p>- Umysł to potęga. Kontrowałem nim truciznę, więc to też musi się udać.<p>

- Wyjdziesz z pałacu i podasz mi ten długopis.

- **Grrry.**

- No dalej, przecież nie jest ciężki…!

- **A…**

* * *

><p>- Nie mogę tego zrozumieć. Powinien być jakiś schemat. Choć tu do mnie.<p>

- Po prostu lepiej mi się myśli.

- Masz takie ciepłe dłonie. Moje są zawsze zimne… Jasne, to było takie oczywiste. To zrobiła jego siostra. Udusiła go, a potem…

- Nie, to nic nadzwyczajnego. Ale kontynuuj.

* * *

><p>- A, biją mnie. Moje plecy. Nie mogę krzyczeć. Sherlock Holmes nigdy…<p>

- **AAA!**

- Choć tu, szybko. John. Bądź przy mnie. Tak mniej boli. Powiedz coś. A…. Mów, zagłusz ich.

- Lepiej, już prawie nic nie czuje. Tylko jest mi zimno.

- Masz taki ciepłe dłonie. Jest dobrze. Tak dobrze.

* * *

><p>- Nareszcie kawa. Gorzka, okropnie gorzka. Taka, jaką ty lubisz, a nie ja. Ale kawa. Ciepłe i prawdziwa. Nie z Pałacu. Teraz mogę zasnąć. Możemy iść spać. Tylko uważaj na moją rękę. Miałeś rację. Zwichnięta. I złamany palec w stopie.<p>

* * *

><p>- Nudne to rozpracowanie szajki Moriarty`ego. A przecież był geniuszem, powinno być ciekawiej.<p>

- Bicie i tortury nie jest ciekawe. Lepsze były trucizny.

- Może wstąpię do kartelu?

- Dobrze, już dobrze. Nie mówiłem przecież na serio. Ale twój pomysł ze zwykłymi zagadkami jest dobry.

- Azja załatwiona. Została tylko Europa. Już bez Rosji. Hm, tylko na dwóch kontynentach. Słabo.

* * *

><p>- Braszów, Tirana, Brno, Oslo, Ystad, Alborg, Lyon, Zurych… To robi się dość monotonne.<p>

* * *

><p>- W Niemczech było źle. Nudno i fizycznie. Dobrze, że spotkałem tą dziewczynę.<p>

- Jest interesująca. Miałem szczęście z nią. Ale jak rozpoznała, że nie jestem Niemcem? Nawet mój akcent był bez zarzutu.

- Nie, nie jest niebezpieczna i nie pracowała dla Moriarty `ego.

- To oczywiste. Sam ton głosu na to wskazywał. Nie lubi jak się jej rozkazuje. Prawdopodobnie jest wolnym strzelcem. Ciekawe, dlaczego ją gonili tamci ludzie…

- Nie wszyscy zarabiający w ten sposób są źli, John. Nie dotarłbym nawet do Nepalu, gdybym cię słuchał.

- Zachowujesz się jak stara kwoka, John. Zadzwonię do niej jutro. Co mi szkodzi. Została tylko Serbia.

* * *

><p>- Czemu nie pieczesz nigdy ciasteczek, John? Lubię je.<p>

- Ta kobieta, czy raczej dziewczyna, nie wiem ile ma lat i ciągle zmienia wygląd. Ale wracając do tematu, ona niedawno upiekła. Są dobre.

- Pomoże mi się dostać do Serbii.

- Powiedziałem jej prawdę, przejrzała twojego oraz mojego bloga, a później kazała mi zeskanować parę osób i powiedział, że miło jej będzie się oderwać od prozy codzienności.

- Nie wiem! Nie mogę jej do końca rozgryźć. Zajmuje się różnymi półlegalnymi rzeczami. Głównie sama, ale ma rozległe kontakty. Powiedziała, że mogę jechać z nią do Polski i później możemy spróbować opracować plan.

- Bo jest Polką. Nawet akcent ma czysto słowiański.

- W domku nad jeziorem. Tu pierze pieniądze. Jest całkiem ładnie. Zimno, ale też nie ma komarów. Piję herbatę, bo powiedziała, że ma detoks z kawy i nie ma jej.

- Tak, za darmo, John.

- Och, nie bądź zazdrosny.

- Czyta coś i notuje. Chyba o Serbii. Pytała się mnie, co wiem o szajce Moriarty`ego stamtąd. Chyba planuje. Ja mam wolne. Nudzę się, ale ona krzyczy jak wstaje. Kazała mi się "nie przemęczać", dopóki nie zaleczy mi tych ran po Remis i Triest. Zrobiły się trochę brzydkie.

- Oczywiście, że nie dążyłem do zakażenia, ale ona… Jest trochę ja ty. Wyolbrzymia i dobrze wkuwa.

- Jakieś szczepionki, John! Nie biorę od Indii. Nawet plastry nikotynowe mi się skończyły.

- No. Jak będziesz dobry, to może przywiozę ci sweter. Taka stara kobieta niedaleko stąd robi je na drutach. Są lepsze niż te twoje. Zamówię ci jutro.

- Najwyżej poproszę Polkę, by ci go wysłała.

- Bo z Serbii ciężko będzie się wydostać. Nie patrz tak na mnie.

- Mycroft mi nie pomoże, jest beznadziejny. Choć lepiej do Rudobrodego. Dawno tam nie byliśmy.

* * *

><p>- To koniec. Zgarnęli ją. To moja wina. A teraz i moja kolej. Musimy uciekać. Szybciej…<p>

* * *

><p>- John! Gdzie jesteś? Moje żebra…<p>

* * *

><p>- Mycroft tu siedzi. Patrzy się jak mnie torturują. Zostań. Do końca. Nie mogę dać znać, że mnie boli. Nie przed nim… Muszę się sam ratować. On się tylko patrzy. Co? Dedukcja…<p>

* * *

><p>- Zaraz cię zobaczę. Idę do twojego domu. Widziałem twoje akta. Zmieniłeś się. Ale, wszystko naprawimy. Przeniesiesz rzeczy jeszcze dziś, a jutro zerwiemy umowę.<p>

- Złamałeś noś mojemu bratu! John, właśnie, dlatego cię…

- Pewnie będziesz się boczył, ale ja już coś wymyśle i będę wsłuchiwał się w twój oddech, gdy śpisz.

- Nie mówiłem ci. Przez tamtych ostatnich kilka miesięcy chodziłem czasem do ciepie jak spałeś i słuchałem. To mnie uspokaja.

- JOHN! Nareszcie! Po dwóch latach… za chwilę…


	2. Część II

**Część druga** - Tego listu nigdy Ci nie wyślę

* * *

><p>John nie potrafi otrząsnąć się ze śmierci Sherlocka, choć minął już rok, czyli listy do martwego przyjaciela.<p>

* * *

><p>Dzisiaj mija rok odkąd…<p>

* * *

><p>Wczoraj minął rok.<p>

Byłem na cmentarzu i czekałem. Poszedłem nawet na Baker Street. Stałem pod naszymi oknami i patrzyłem w nie. Były ciemne i ciche.

* * *

><p>Nie jestem taki sprytny, jak Ty. Proszę, daj mi jakąś wskazówkę.<p>

* * *

><p>Rozumiem, nie kupiłem cukru i musiałeś pić gorzką kawę. Ale jest sens tak długo się wściekać?<p>

Sherlock…

* * *

><p>Wiesz, że mimo tych wszystkich oskarżeń, oni nadal czytają bloga. Jest też całkiem sporo nowych komentarzy. Wczoraj nawet ktoś przysłał zapytanie do sprawy.<p>

Chociaż Ty…, oficjalnie Ciebie już…

Nie wiem, po co to piszę.

* * *

><p>Wracając do ostatniego listu, a raczej notatki, ta sprawa była bardzo prosta. Nawet dla mnie. Mąż zdradzał, kompletny banał.<p>

Rozwiązałem bez wychodzenia. Poprosiłem oczywiście o kilka informacji. Nie potrafię wyczytać wszystkiego, tak jak Ty z jednego komentarza. Tyle jeszcze nie wiem. Możesz... Mogłeś mnie tyle jeszcze nauczyć…

* * *

><p>Wczoraj skończyłem czytać mojego bloga. Nie myślałem, że zajmie mi to tyle czasu. Prawie trzy dni. Odchodziłem od komputera tylko po to, by zrobić kanapkę czy zdrzemnąć się.<p>

A to tylko półtora roku. Nie pamiętam prawie życia przed tobą. Możliwe, że nie istniałem.

* * *

><p>Dziś był pogrzeb mojego znajomego z wojska. Został w Afganistanie. Zginął w tamtym tygodniu. Przedwczoraj jego zwłoki wylądowały w kraju.<p>

Ten pogrzeb był tak inny niż twój. Tłum ludzi. Połowa mężczyzn w mundurach. Wszyscy ubrani jak na… jak na pogrzeb. Zero bezdomnych.

Nieważne. Ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że chyba lubię chodzić na pogrzeby. Pomijając mdlejącą wdowę, są takie spokojnie. I przewidywalnie. Nie spodobałyby Ci się. Ale gdybyś tu był, latalibyśmy po miejscach zbrodni, obrażałbyś Andersona i popisywał się w najbardziej bezczelny sposób. Ganiłbym Cię, ale też robiłbym wielkie oczy. Bo jesteś geniuszem. Cholernym Geniuszem, który ma GDZIEŚ WSZYSTKICH I ROBI, CO MU SIĘ CHCE!

Nie, zapomnij. Przepraszam, że się uniosłem.

Ja po prostu … tęsknie. Odezwij się. Proszę, Sherlocku.

* * *

><p>Dzisiaj spotkałem panią Hudson. To znaczy widziałem ją, ona mnie nie. Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło zajść do tego sklepiku.<p>

* * *

><p>Musze coś ze sobą zrobić.<p>

* * *

><p>Umierałem wiele razy. Pare nawet przed wojną.<p>

Pierwszy raz jak zmarł mój ojciec.

Drugi, gdy matka padła pijana na oczach Harry. Miała wtedy może z osiem lat. Ona też wtedy umarła.

Umarłem potem jak odbierałem ją, moja małą siostrzyczkę, z domówki, po raz któryś z rzędu pijaną do nieprzytomności i zrozumiałem, że to nie jest tylko nastoletni bunt.

Wkrótce byłem już sam. Chociaż Harry mieszkała jeszcze u mnie, a ja jej pilnowałem. A przynajmniej się starałem.

Na studiach nie umarłem ani razu. Zgony po alkoholu się nie liczą. To był dobry czas. Dużo nauki i więcej zabawy. A rano na wykład. To był naprawdę dobry czas.

Kolejne moje poważniejsze zejście zdarzyło się przy pierwszej śmierci pacjenta.

I kilka przy powrotach Harry do picia, ale w końcu umarłem w tej sprawie na dobre.

Potem zaciągnąłem się do wojska. Powiem Ci, tam było naprawdę mi dobrze. Miałem jakiś cel, a nawet kilku przyjaciół. Na wojnie byłem, hm, szczęśliwy. Następnie prawie cała moja jednostka zginęła, a mnie odesłali z dziurą w ramieniu. Umarłem, nie wiem, który to już raz, bo zabili mi przyjaciół, bo krew tryskała ze mnie jak woda z fontanny (przebita aorta) i cholernie się bałem, że nie będę mógł ruszać ręką (to były trzy kule, jedna tuż przy nerwach). O głupie ramię bałem się najbardziej.

Czekała mnie operacja, tytanowa część obojczyka. Potem były testy psychologiczne i inne bzdury. Odesłali mnie, na jakiś czas, bym się pozbierał.

Umarłem, bo, odebrali mi wszystko. I zacząłem kuleć.

Idiota ze mnie. Przez to głupie kulenie nie dali mi wrócić.

Ale dzięki temu spotkałem Ciebie.

Strasznie trudno było mi żyć. Nie potrafiłem, tęskniłem za Afganistanem! Jestem nienormalny.

Wtedy poznałem Ciebie. I dałeś mi więcej niż wszystko. Było idealnie, lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, choć byłeś najbardziej denerwującym człowiekiem na świecie, ale do wszystkiego da się przyzwyczaić. Prawie do wszystkiego. Bo Ciebie tu nie ma, a ja wciąż czekam, choć już nie na Baker Street.

Znam się na umieraniu. Ty nie mogłeś…

* * *

><p>Patrzyłem na Ciebie wtedy. Patrzyłem, kiedy spadałeś i nie mogłem nic zrobić. Biegłem w twoją stronę, nawet nie zerkałem pod nogi. Mimo to nie widziałem jak upadasz. Chyba potknąłem się. Nie wiem, zresztą to nieistotne. Uderzyliśmy o ziemie prawie w tej samej chwili.<p>

Tyle, że ja wstałem. Pamiętam to.

Zawsze byłeś szybszy od mnie. Szybciej myślałeś, biegałeś czy pisałeś SMS-y. W tym byłeś mistrzem. Nieważne, co robiłeś, zawsze miałeś komórkę w ręce. I ten okropny dźwięk przychodzących wiadomości…

Pamiętam jak raz przez sen wysłałeś do mnie SMS-a. To było miłe.

To tyle na dzisiaj. Hm, kolejny list do domu, w którym nikt nie mieszka.

* * *

><p>Kiedyś wrócę do naszego mieszkania. Będę musiał. Nawet, jeśli Mycroft zabrał twoje rzeczy, to zostały tam moje. Myślę, że nawet od widoku twych zakurzonych, nieużywanych skrzypiec i pustego stołu, który sprzątnąłem tamtego wieczoru, będzie mnie bardziej boleć brak jakichkolwiek twoich rzeczy. Albo kupka tych listów. Ich rozsypany stosik.<p>

Jeśli możesz to błagam, chociaż się pokaż. Żebym miał pewność. To boli Sherlocku.

Wiem, że jesteś socjopatą i takiego Cię uwielbiam - nieprzewidywalnego drania, z wielkim IQ i jeszcze większym ego. Ale błagam Cię bądź, przyjdź, choć na chwilę, bądź zwykły. Choć na chwile przestań być martwy.

* * *

><p>Przeczytałem twojego bloga. Całego. Choć było ciężko.<p>

Nareszcie mogę się pochwalić, iż jestem w czymś lepszy od Sherlocka Holmesa.

Piszesz zbyt monotonnie. To jakby czytać tabliczkę mnożenia. Choć to mogłoby być dla Ciebie ciekawsze, hm?

Jes...Byłeś zawsze taki inny od reszty. W ciemnym płaszczu, w ciemnej koszuli i tym niebieskim szaliku. Z jaśniejszych kolorów nosiłeś tylko biały, nieprawdaż?

Patrzę właśnie na zdjęcie, to pierwsze, w czapce. Jedyne, jakie mam. Pamiętasz, jak je postawiłem w ramce obok twojej czaszki i przykleiłem? Wściekałeś się cały tydzień. A potem prawie dałeś się zabić, by się odegrać.

I to twoje „Nie wściekaj się, przecież wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz, John."

Miałem ochotę Cię w takich momentach udusić.

Ale nie robiłem tego, bo zawsze pozwoliłeś mi się uratować.

* * *

><p>Jestem na Ciebie zły, wiesz? Bardzo.<p>

* * *

><p>Pobiłem Mycrofta. Cieszysz się?<p>

* * *

><p>Pobiłem go, bo mnie kontrolował. „Nie możesz się bić John… Nie możesz chodzić do podziemi…. Dilerzy są niebezpieczni, John… Zacznij żyć normalnie i uspokój się, bo zadzwonię do Lestrade'a i Cię zamknie, że nielegalne…"<p>

* * *

><p>Jest druga dwadzieścia. Nie odrobiłem zdania domowego – papiery z kliniki piętrzą się na biurku. Od miesiąca mam pracę, chyba Ci nie mówiłem. Bardzo dobra. Spokojna i dobrze płatna.<p>

Nienawidzę jej.

Codziennie wracam i zadaje sobie pytanie: po jaką cholerę ja to robię? Nienawidzę tych wszystkich ludzi. Są głupi, naprawdę głupi. Za bardzo przyzwyczaiłeś mnie do tych swoich mądrości. Nie widzę sensu. Wcale. Ani w pracy, ani w sobie. Zrobiłem to, co miałem zrobić. I zawiodłem.

Was nienawidzę najbardziej. Holmesów.

Dwaj egocentryczni "Ja-Wiem-Lepiej-Bo-Jestem-Holmes". Braciszek sprzedał brata. A ten się dał sprzedać.

Nienawidzę Cię za to.

Znałeś mnie dobrze, pewnie dużo lepiej niż ja sam. Wiedziałeś, że chcę Cię ratować, że to moje powietrze. Tak, jak dla Ciebie te przeklęte sprawy. A mimo to, nie pozwoliłeś mi. Ani sobie. Przegrałeś.

Czekałeś tam na mnie specjalnie? Czekałeś aż przyjadę?

Wiedziałeś, zawsze tylko - „nie wściekaj się John, przecież wiedziałem, że przyjedziesz". Po co Ci byłem tamtym razem? Żeby popatrzeć?!

Powiedziałem Ci, że przyjaciele ochraniają się nawzajem. Odpowiedziałeś mi na to, że ciebie ochrania samotność. Wkurwiłeś mnie tym zdaniem. Chciałem Ci przyłożyć, ale pani Hudson podobno była ranna i musiałem iść.

Nigdy nie byłem dobry w kodach. Przeceniłeś mnie. A teraz do końca będę pluł sobie w brodę, że nie byłem dość dobry.

Nienawidzę cię.

* * *

><p>Śmierć musi być nudna, nieprawdaż? Twoje ciało powoli się rozkłada i gnije. Mózg także.<p>

Dusza, jeśli istnieje, udaje się do zaświatów.

W niebie nie starczyłoby im zagadek nawet na wiek dla Ciebie, a co dopiero na całą wieczność. W piekle musieliby Ci zabrać twój cały geniusz, by porządnie Cię ukarać. Ale wtedy to nie byłoby już piekło, nie dla twojego nowego "ja".

Gdyby istniał jednak Hades, oh, to by była katorga. Powoli zapominasz, Pałac Myśli burzy się. A Pola Elizejskie? NUDY.

Najlepiej było Ci tu. Na ziemi, wśród głupich ludzkich mas. Błyszczałeś jak diament wśród stada, wśród nas, idiotów.

Wpadłbyś na godzinkę i rozwiązałbyś Lestrade'owi jakąś zagadkę, co ty na to? Zabiję czarną owcę i dam Ci pełną michę jej krwi, obiecuję. Z dwiema łyżeczkami cukru i mlekiem.

* * *

><p>Jest po trzeciej. Minął miesiąc, od kiedy do Ciebie pisałem. Nie działo się nic szczególnego. Wcale nic się nie działo.<p>

* * *

><p>Mam dość tej pracy. Co tydzień jakaś kobieta… Nawet nie pamiętam ich imion. Jestem bezduszny.<p>

* * *

><p>Lubię chodzić na strzelnice. Ściany się tak nie niszczą. Powinienem o tym pomyśleć wcześniej. Choć Ty lubiłeś trafiać w tę żółtą buźkę.<p>

* * *

><p>Ona oznajmiła, że czegoś Ci nie powiedziałem. Ona, czyli moja terapeutka. Jest beznadziejna. Ale Ty wiedziałeś to już od początku. Byłem u niej może trzy razy. Czyli o dwa za dużo. Prosiła, abym powiedział to u niej. To, czego Ci nie wyznałem.<p>

Nie zrobiłem tego, bo i po co?

Nie żyjesz. Już od dawna. A ja jestem nienormalny. Gorszy świr od Ciebie. Donovan by się zdziwiła.

Nie wiem, po cholerę to piszę. Chyba przez ten spam z psem na e-mailu przypomniały mi się słowa tej terapeutki. „To napisz mu to, John, napisz". Jak mam Ci napisać, skoro nie żyjesz? Skoczyłeś z dachu, bo…

Miałem Cię za kogoś silniejszego. Moje życie…Ty nim byłeś. Celem i wielkim kłamstwem.

Drogi Johnie Hamishu Watsonie, Święty Mikołaj nie istnieje, a ja Wielki Holmes mam was dosyć, szarzy ludzie i lecę sobie złamać kark, pa.

* * *

><p>Byłem tak blisko. Gdy Ty skakałeś z tego przeklętego dachu.<p>

Nie pojmuję, nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Ale jestem pewien, że czekałeś na mnie. Zawsze wiedziałeś, że przyjdę. I rozumiem to, chyba. Mimo, że ta ostatnia rozmowa była… przykra. Nie dałeś mi sobie pomóc.

To mnie widziałeś spadając.

Sherlocku, my byliśmy czymś więcej niż współlokatorami.

Byliśmy czymś więcej niż mistrzem i uczniem.

Dziękuję, że chociaż to mi pokazałeś, że jednak zależało Ci na mnie. Bo byłem, wybrałeś mnie na ostatnią osobę, którą widziałeś. A Ty byłeś ostatnią, którą… naprawdę...

Idę postrzelać.

* * *

><p>Napisałem kiedyś, że najbardziej bolałby mnie widok tych listów. Nieotwartych, leżących samotnie na stoliku do kawy, w prawie pustym mieszkaniu. Tam nikt się nie wprowadził. Co jakiś czas przejeżdżam i patrzę w okna. Wiszą tam nadal nasze poszarzałe firanki.<p>

Nie mógłbym na nie patrzeć. Na te krótkie notki w białych kopertach.

Dlatego tego listu Ci nie wyśle. Tak samo, jak reszty. Wsadzę do pudełka po butach pod łóżkiem, a któregoś dnia je spalę. A potem ja sam…

Wiem, że nie wrócisz. Jestem tego zupełnie świadomy. Zaakceptowałem to, choć nigdy się z tym nie pogodzę. Żałuję tylko, że nie będę mógł odejść tak jak Ty. Widząc twarz kogoś ważnego. Bo tylko Ty byłeś i jesteś dla mnie ważny. Nigdy Ci tego nie powiedziałem. Byłeś nie tylko moim mentorem czy współlokatorem, byłeś czymś więcej niż najlepszym przyjacielem. Tego właśnie nigdy Ci nie powiedziałem.

Bałem się tego. Bałem się, że uciekniesz od mnie. Może to by coś zmieniło.

Jurto jest rocznica. Hm, pisałem te żałosne notki przez cały rok. Tyle starczy.

Pozwolę sobie na jeszcze jedną śmierć. Ale kompletną. Za jakiś czas. Nie wiem jeszcze, kiedy. Może wpadnę pod autobus ratując jakieś dziecko. Znasz mnie. Coś się wymyśli.

To ostatni list, który piszę. W żadnym nie zachowałem reguł. Żadnej daty, wstępu i tak dalej…

Teraz się podpiszę. Choć tyle.

Do zobaczenia niebawem, Sherlocku.

Na zawsze twój,

John


	3. Część III Rozdział I

**Cześć III** - I tak się dowiesz

**Rozdział pierwszy** - Pogotowie ratunkowe. Proszę czekać...

* * *

><p>Ścieżki mają to do siebie, że zarastają, a dwa lata to dość długi okres.<p>

* * *

><p>Coś zawsze musiało pójść nie tak. Dziewczyna czuła, jak jej serce bije o wiele za szybko. Akurat, kiedy w końcu wylądowała w ramionach dr. Watsona, a była do niego długa kolejka lekarek i pielęgniarek, ktoś musiał się włamać. Choć, nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że skradający się pan doktor był seksowny.<p>

- Kim jesteś? - Zapytał groźnie dr. Watson.

- Witaj John - ktoś odpowiedział aksamitnym barytonem, a ciałem lekarza wstrząsnął dreszcz. - Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam.

- Przecież ty nie żyjesz… - lekarz cofnął się krok w tył, aż przywarł plecami do pustej, białej ściany. Usta miał otwarte ze zdziwienia.

- Wiem, że trochę cię zaskoczyłem. Mogłeś dostać zawału. Teoretycznie nadal możesz. No, ale mamy tu pomoc medyczną – mężczyzna zaśmiał się nerwowo. – A tak przy okazji, mogłabyś zaświecić światło, włącznik jest po lewej – nieznajomy zwrócił się do niej.

Była przerażona, gdy w końcu ujrzała twarz włamywacza. To właśnie ta twarz pojawiała się na większości zdjęć w sieci, zawsze u boku jej towarzysza.

Watson oddychał głęboko, zaciskając pięści.

- Właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem ci chyba winien przeprosiny. Tak, więc, przepraszam - niezręczna cisza unosiła się w powietrzu. - Może usiądziemy? - brunet wskazał na kanapę.

Dr. John H. Watson ruszył się i usiadł, ale nie na kanapie, lecz na fotelu stojącym naprzeciwko. Przyjrzała się brunetowi. Sherlock Holmes. Charlotte nie miała co do tego wątpliwości. To musiał być _ten_ detektyw. Zwróciła się do wyjścia, ale lekarz zacisnął rękę na jej dłoni. Podążyła bezwiednie za nim i usiadła na podłokietniku niewygodnego fotela.

Wyższy mężczyzna rozsiadł się na kanapie, złożył dłonie jak do modlitwy i zaczął opowiadać o trzynastu wyjściach, które miał, gdy wszedł na dach przed dwoma laty. Nie zdążył jednak wypowiedzieć nawet trzech zdań, gdy:

- Dlaczego? – przerwał medyk, zmienionym głosem.

-No, cóż. To był głównie pomysł Mycrofta.

- Aha, więc twój braciszek też wiedział…?

- No i kilku, może kilkunastu bezdomnych. Potrzebowałem ich…

John wstał błyskawicznie, nie czekając na wyjaśnienia. Gdyby nie szklany stolik miedzy nim a detektywem…

Sherlock Holmes podkurczył nogi i próbując uspokoić lekarza zaczął opowiadać o jakimś ataku terrorystycznym. Dziewczyna ujrzała jak jej niedoszły kochanek tylko zaczyna uśmiechać się kpiąco.

- Wypierdalaj z stąd.

- John… - zaczął detektyw.

- Już. Ty nie żyjesz. Nie. Ma. Cię. Tu. – przerwał mu blondyn.

Holmes spojrzał na niego zbolałym wzrokiem. Wstał szybko i wyszedł, nie odwracając się, trzaskając drzwiami.

Zapadła napięta cisza. Charlotte przygryzła nerwowo wargę i rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu. Białe puste ściany aż raziły ją w oczy. Meble były proste i szare. Mieszkanie – w jej mniemaniu – było po prostu jaskinią prawdziwego mężczyzny. Błagała w myślach, by mogła tu zostać na wieczór.

_Proszę, proszę, proszę…_

- Przepraszam - powiedział dr Watson do niej po dłuższej chwili. - Odwiozę cię do domu.

Skinęła głową, nic nie dając po sobie poznać.

-Tylko się przebiorę. Muszę pobiegać – dodał lekarz.

Jej ideał zniknął w sąsiednim pokoju prawie pustego mieszkania. Przez niedomknięte drzwi zdążyła zobaczyć piękne, umięśnione plecy i sławną bliznę na barku, gdy ściągnął koszulę.

Zrobiło się jej bardzo gorąco, co wcale nie pomagało.

John wyszedł z sypialni w ładnym dresie i wziął klucze do samochodu oraz broń.

- Doktorze… John?

-Chodź - sztywnym, wojskowym krokiem skierował się prosto do drzwi.

Wsiedli, a on odpalił sportowy samochód, który kupił niedługo po tym jak zaczął pracować w klinice. John wypił wcześniej trochę wina do kolacji, a teraz wbijał się miedzy samochody, jadąc o wiele za szybko i łamiąc co najmniej kilka przepisów drogowych. Milczał przez całą drogę. Bała się, co może zrobić. Próbowała uspokoić swoje serce, zerkając na niego co chwilę.

Walczyła z sobą by nie rzucić się na niego.

Zatrzymał się pod jej blokiem.

- Dobranoc – rzucił, nawet nie zerkając na nią.

- Dobranoc, doktorze – chciała przeciągnąć te chwile jak najdłużej.

W końcu wyszła z samochodu, który prawie natychmiast odjechał z piskiem opon.

Dopiero dwa dni później na wspólnym dyżurze, widok całego i zdrowego dr. Watsona w klinice uspokoił ją.

Ale to nie był ten sam John. Niepocieszone kobiety wzdychały, kiedy żadnej nie zapraszał już na drinka.

* * *

><p>John wysadził dziewczynę pod blokiem i odjechał z piskiem opon. Chciał tylko zdążyć przed Mycroftem. Choć ten nie pokazywał się odkąd lekarz złamał mu nos, to blondyn nie liczył na to, że "brytyjski rząd" przestał go obserwować.<p>

Teraz Watson leżał na brudnej, betonowej posadzce. Boże, było mu strasznie niedobrze. Nieznajomy rzucił się na niego. Nie potrafił myśleć o walce. Sherlock…

Ale niektóre rzeczy pozostają w człowieku na zawsze. Choć tak dawno nie używał do tego swoich rąk chirurga.

Już chwilę później mężczyzna leżał pod Johnem, a na jego jasnej skórze raz za razem pojawiały się rany. Brunet próbował się jeszcze bronić, lecz to tylko podjudzało Johna do silniejszych ciosów. Otaczający tłum zamilkł na chwilę przed dwoma ostatnimi ciosami. Blondyn spojrzał na swe dzieło zniszczenia. Wstał, lekko zataczając się.

Ktoś podprowadził go do krzesła i podał wodę. Wziął kilka łyków, parę głębokich oddechów. Gdy w końcu przestał drżeć, rozejrzał się. Pobity brunet leżał obok, przykładając lód do twarzy.

John zrobił dwa kroki i uklęknął obok.

- Pokaż to. Jestem lekarzem.

Po chwili odetchnął z ulgą. Wystarczyło założyć kilka szwów tu i tam, nastawić szczękę i nos.

Wysoki i postawny rudzielec, z półrozwaloną twarzą, przysiadł obok

- Mógłbyś zerknąć na to, Piaskowy Rycerzyku? – zagadał nowoprzybyły.

John spojrzał na jego zakrwawioną twarz i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

- Brutus! Alice nie będzie zła, że znów wracasz poobijany?

- Wyjechała do teściowej z dzieciakami – wyszczerzył się do blondyna, a po chwili zakrzyknął na jakiegoś młodziaka i zaraz torba Johna wylądowała obok.

Blondyn sprawnie nastawił szczękę i nos swojemu byłemu przeciwnikowi, zmył jak najmniej boleśnie krew oraz odkaził, po czym zaczął zakładać szwy.

- Myślałam już, że o nas zapomniałeś– zaczął Brutus.

- Znalazłem pracę, w której raczej potrzebuję zdrowych dłoni.

- Znów operujesz – ucieszył się mężczyzna, opierając się powoli o chłodną ścianę, a na jego nagiej piersi pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

- Uhm. Całkiem nieźle zajmuje myśli. A ty?

- Warsztat to nie był zbyt udany pomysł. Bodyguarding też. Żyję się jakoś z inwestowania. Spokojnie, ale szukam czegoś. Choćby głupiego hobby – westchnął. - A co z tym gościem z urzędu?

- Po tym jak złamałem mu nos? – John uniósł brwi i wzruszył ramionami. - Odczepił się.

- A może dlatego, że więcej tu nie przychodziłeś.

- Może – blondyn uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod nosem.

- Przyjdzie dzisiaj?

- Może – znów odpowiedział John, jednak jego ton wskazywał jednoznacznie, że tak i zmarkotniał na chwilkę.

- To może pójdziemy na piwo? – spytał go Brutus, tak jak kiedyś, by przeszli się po prowiant.

Po terenie niezabezpieczonym.

Jakoś nie ucieszyło to zbytnio dowódcy. Przez tydzień odesłano ich do kuchni, ale John nigdy tego nie żałował.

- Czemu nie – stwierdził lekarz, kończąc zakładając ostatni szew. - Odkaź to jeszcze raz w domu i zadzwoń do mnie za dwa dni. Sprawdzę, czy nic nie pominąłem – zwrócił się do opatrywanego i wsunął mu do ręki na szybko nabazgrany numer telefonu na opakowani od bandaży.

Przesunął się w stronę kumpla, zostawiając nieznajomego na podłodze.

- Nieźle ci przywalił, ale nic nie będzie – powiedział obserwując go badawczo. Zmyjemy tylko krew i odkazimy w razie "w".

- I nastawimy rękę – dodał rudzielec, szczerząc się.

Dwaj mężczyźni wstali i poczłapali do łazienki. John zmył krew z twarzy i dłoni. Bolały go kostki, ale cieszył się, że przywalił w parę drzew, zanim tu dobiegł. Za pierwszym razem Brutus i jeszcze kilku gości musieli go odciągać i wrzucić pod zimny prysznic by się opanował.

Żaden z nich nie odniósł poważnych obrażeń. Najgorzej wyglądały dłonie lekarza, ale wystarczyło je tylko posmarować antybiotykiem i obwinąć bandażem.

- W pracy nie będą wkurzeni? – spytał wyższy mężczyzna wskazując na ręce Johna i ubierając czysty T-shirt.

- Szefowa ma do nie słabość, a i tak ma teraz dwa dni wolnego.

- Zawsze potrafisz się ustawić John – pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową Brutus. Rudzielec zawsze był tak optymistyczny i radosny, że nikt nigdy nie podejrzewał, jakie demony tkwiły w jego głowie.

Wychodzili po schodach z piwnicy, gdzie stał już samochód z przyciemnianymi szybami.

- Skarbówka. Co robimy, Rycerzyku?

- Mieliśmy iść na piwo, nie?

Brutus roześmiał się głośno i rubasznie.

- Może u …..?

* * *

><p>Brutus. Cholerny Brutus. Zbawienny Brutus.<p>

Spotkali się jakoś przypadkiem nocą w parku. Pokazał mu piwnicę, wprowadził. Pomógł przeżyć. A teraz John znów umierał.

Próbował się podnieść, lecz świat znów zaczął wirować.

Ostrożnie oparł się o zagłówek łóżka. Na stoliku obok stała już szklanka z wodą i aspiryna. Ale to nie była jego szklanka. Ani stolik, czy łóżko. Ten pokój nie przypominał także pokoju gościnnego u Brutusa. Wiedział, bo kiedyś parę razy, obudził się tam z podobnym kacem, a Brutus zerkał na niego z niepokojem. On natomiast nie pamiętał nic. Rudzielec nie wyjawił mu zbyt wiele. Po kilku takich wypadkach Brutus wiedział o nim o wiele za dużo, lecz John uspokoił się i wkrótce przestał potrzebować takich wieczorów.

A teraz znów. Znów się zaczęło i znów nie wiedział gdzie jest.

Powoli rozejrzał się wokoło. Ktoś tu się chyba niedawno wprowadził.

Na tym wyczerpały się jego siły. Wypił wodę i znów zasnął.


End file.
